Por eso, el ama este planeta
by alv2007
Summary: Una de las razones por las cuales Clark/Superman ama este planeta.


Por eso, él ama este planeta

Saludos para todos. Esta es la primera historia sobre Smallville que publico. Hoy ya puedo tachar este logro de mi lista de resoluciones para el Año Nuevo. No soy una escritora pero me gustaría aprender cómo escribir una historia impactante como muchos lo hacen tan admirablemente en este y otros foros.

Esta historia surgió sin mayor planificación. Como a la medianoche simplemente empecé a escribir y dos horas después, éste fue el resultado. Esta historia la escribí originalmente en inglés y esta es la traducción/adaptación correspondiente.

Les agradeceré cualquier comentario o sugerencia. Me avisan qué les pareció. Tuve un poco de nerviosismo al publicarla en inglés, sin embargo, al recibir comentarios muy positivos, me decidí a publicarla en español también.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos los magníficos escritores y para todos los ávidos lectores! (Yo soy uno de ellos J).

Al verlos, parecía que todos los niños del vecindario andaban corriendo afuera, y recordaba cómo en aquel entonces había deseado ser parte del grupo, compartiendo la inocencia de ser niño. Sabía que para él no había sido posible, no sin correr el riesgo a que le descubrieran o peor aún, a que alguien se lastimara.

No tuvo más que sonreir al verlos ahora como un espectador lejano. Había llegado la noche anterior a medida que los llamados de auxilio se multiplicaban. Unos hombres estaban sacando a las familias a la fuerza y a punta de pistola. El hecho que él viera personalmente la petulancia con la que los hombres armados hacían sus exigencias fue muy desafortunado para ellos. Su respuesta fue rápida. Se había enojado tanto por la mezquindad de estos hombres, al grado de haber estado tan pero tan tentado a pagarles con la misma moneda. En retrospectiva, deberían de haber estado agradecidos porque él nunca cruzaría esa línea. Es probable que para estos hombres la redención fuera algo imposible, sin embargo, él tampoco se consideraba superior a ellos.

Poco a poco sus pensamientos volvieron a enfocarse en el ambiente que le rodeaba, se sintió aún más lleno de emoción a medida que los niños seguían jugando sobre el suelo polvoriento. Pateaban y tiraban la pelota que habían hecho y tenían que volverla a arreglar a medida que se entusiasmaban más. La alegría con la que jugaban era contagiosa y volvió a sonreir.

Por eso, él ama este planeta. Su hogar. Las personas del mundo lo inspiran, es algo que no puede evitar. Lo que a esta comunidad le hacía falta en recursos no era un impedimento para la tenacidad y determinación que demostraban. Eran más valientes que muchos cuya actitud es la de exigir para sí mismos, sin ninguna consideración hacia los demás. Al final, él sabía que lo mejor de la humanidad siempre sale a relucir a pesar de la calamidad que otras personas tienen en su vacío corazón.

Ya casi llegaba el año nuevo y según los niños dejaron de jugar para irse a sus casas, no pudo contenerse e hizo nuevamente su solemne promesa: la de no volverse ciego, de seguir hallando lo bueno en todas las personas del mundo. Este fenómeno humano era omnipresente, él lo sabía por experiencia propia. Ése era su privilegio.

Una vez más se elevaba lentamente hacia el cielo, no se pudo controlar y se detuvo para hacer su propia pelota, como con la que los niños jugaban. No es que necesitara un recordatorio, pues contaba con su memoria eidética, pero tal vez sí deseaba un recuerdo de lo que significaba ser un ser humano.

Al llegar a casa, Lois le escuchó a medida que le contaba la historia y le enseñaba la pelota. Lois asintió y le tomó su mano luchando y tratando de controlar sus emociones, dándose por vencida al poco tiempo. Ella ya no pudo contenerse. Se acercó hacia él y lo besó tiernamente.

'Es probable que no seas un ser humano', los ojos de Lois le decían, 'pero ciertamente tienes el corazón de uno de ellos'.

'Feliz Año Nuevo, Smallville'. 'Feliz Año Nuevo, Lois'. No había necesidad de expresar sus pensamientos. Simplemente sonrieron porque el mensaje mutuo ya lo habían recibido.


End file.
